


Hello Detective

by fucking-androids (Reyire), scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Series: Daddy Issues [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, All Human AU, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, Pleasure Denial, SSC, Smoking, Underage Drinking, age gap, pain play, parental neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: Detective Gavin Reed gets stuck having to take a mouthy teenager home from the precinct after he got picked up for underage drinking. Nines, as he insists on being called, is a bit pushy and forward .. and somehow Gavin ends up getting fucked in the back of his own car. This is supposed to be a one time thing .. right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Connor here, this is the companion piece to "Hello Professor" obviously. Sorry I'm irregularly late with posting, I was in the hospital for a bit and am still not feeling good. I will try to get back on schedule. Thanks for reading! (Also don't worry about me, my Hank is taking good care of me!)

**_Hello Detective_ **  
_Chapter One_

Paperwork was Gavin’s least favorite part about being on the force. Worse, was being _late_ with paperwork and having to fucking play catch up after hours. He sulked into the break room to make himself another cup of coffee when he noticed one of the temporary cells actually had someone in it. There shouldn’t be anyone there… Oh, wait. Nevermind. He recognized that little shit eater, but why was he still here? Despite knowing that he was probably going to get nothing useful out of the situation, the detective stalked over to the young man in the cell.

“What the fuck are you doing back here, Richard? Did they dry you out and forget about you?” Or they called his parents and no one had fucking come to pick him up. Again. That shit rubbed him the wrong way.

“Three guesses, the first two don’t count,” the teenager replied. “Also, I told you this already but it’s Nines. Not Richard.” He occasionally saw this guy when he got picked up by the police, but he had no idea why Gavin kept talking to him.

Gavin wouldn’t have had a good answer for him either. “I’ll call you Nines if I ever run into you outside of jail.” His jaw clenched slightly. His parents probably hadn’t come like Gavin had assumed and that was a bunch of bullshit. No wonder he was here all the time. Then his coffee dinged in the break room. “Coffee’s calling. Enjoy your night.” He waved lazily as he strolled away.

He had work to do, boring repetitive work, but work nevertheless. Maybe when he was done he’d make sure the kid had been taken home.

Except that he hadn’t been.

Finished with his paperwork, Gavin had gone for a road coffee and instead found himself staring across the hall at that damn kid again. It was almost midnight, the station was down to patrols and essential personnel and idiots like himself doing paperwork. ‘Nines’, as he called himself, was leaning against the wall; asleep. Gavin made himself a coffee then went to talk to someone about the kid.

There wasn’t anyone available to take him home, and his parents hadn’t shown up. Right. He was technically free to go. “I’ll take him home. You handle the damn paperwork - it’ll look a hell of a lot better than if he just sits in there all night.”

“No shit, if I wasn’t on desk duty I would’ve done it.”

“Night.”

Gavin stalked back to the cells and opened the door with a rough clang. “Hey… _Richard_. Get up, I’m taking you home.” Deadbeat parents creating deadbeat fucking kids that wind up fucking dead at deadbeat fucking parties.

“It’s Nines,” the teenager replied, half-awake. He ran a hand over his face. “I can just walk. Or hitch. I mean, it'd take awhile but whatever.”

“It’s your parents or an officer. Since your parents aren’t here and there isn’t an officer available, I’ve been volunteered. Now move it.”

“That makes sense,” grumbled Nines. He stretched and made his way out of the cell. “Let’s go then, _detective_.”

Gavin scoffed but said nothing. Instead he took a sip of his coffee and lead the kid out to the cars. He unlocked the car and slipped inside.

Nines slumped into the front passenger seat and plugged his stupid seatbelt in before Gavin could say anything about it. “I guess you already have my address. It’s not close.”

Ugh, of course it wasn’t. He grumbled as he loaded his GPS and no, of course not. He sighed to himself. “Yeah, I’ve got it.” He started the car and pulled out of the garage. For a few minutes he was silent, just driving, and then he glanced over at the teenager. “So, why the fuck do you go by Nines?”

“It’s a hell of a lot better than Richard.” Nines answered, crossing his arms.

“I think _Dick_ suits you just fine.”

“Wow, so original. Fuck off.” the teenager sneered.

Gavin rolled his eyes and kept driving. They had a fucking hour to go, really? “Why the hell were you way out here anyway?”

“College parties. Everything where I live is high school parties with mummy and daddy watching over them. And drinking at home can get boring. You got any cigarettes?” Nines eyed up Gavin, hoping to see a pack in one of his pockets, but mostly he just ended up checking the other man out. He didn’t give him much of a look before, but now that he was, well, Gavin was _not_ bad.

Gavin hesitated and then rolled his shoulders. The kid was old enough to smoke, but not to drink. They’d both fucking kill him. “Yeah. Should be a pack in the glovebox. Toss me one as well.”

“Nice.” Nines commented and retrieved cigarettes for both of them. He patted himself and groaned. “They took all my shit when they picked me up. And kept it. There goes my fucking lighter.”

Gavin snorted slightly. “Of course they did.” He shifted in his seat to get his hand in his pocket and pull out his own lighter. “Here.”

The teenager grabbed the lighter and lit up before handing it back. He looked at the cigarettes again before closing the glove compartment. “I think my ex-boyfriend used to smoke these. They’re alright.”

Gavin glanced sidelong at Nines. “Boyfriend, huh?” Why did that intrigue him? Nevertheless, he lit up his own cigarette and took a few puffs before tucking the lighter back into his jeans. “And yeah, pretty much. They were cheap and didn’t taste like complete ass.” he added with a chuckle.

“Yeah, that’s probably why he used to buy them too. But I had to tell him to fuck off because he wouldn’t stop letting his best friend screw him.” Nines laughed, but the tone had a bitter edge to it.

“That’s pretty fucked. The fucking around, not the fucking off.” But Gavin found himself looking the kid over. He could certainly remember being young and bitter. He was still fucking bitter. “Closet case? That was always my problem.”

“You fuckin’ got it. That’s his own thing to work out, he doesn’t have to drag my ass into it.” The teenager caught Gavin looking him over and smirked. “Dated a lot of closeted guys?”

Gavin laughed, and there was that same fucking bitter edge, but he also caught that smirk and found his gut twisting pleasantly. Fuck, he hadn’t bothered to think about checking him out before… Now that he had, well… he was damned hot and that was no good. “More than I have time for.” He took a deep drag of his cigarette.

There was a short pause while Nines decided on his next question, but as per usual for him, he went with the bluntest option possible. “You top, bottom, or switch?”

Gavin’s brows furrowed and he glanced back at Nines before returning his attention to the road. “Why the hell does it matter to you?”

“Just curious, it’s not like you have to tell me.” the teenager shrugged and rubbed out what was left of his cigarette in the ashtray. “I’m not shy about it. I’m a top. Haven’t found anyone worth bottoming for yet.”

Gavin made a noise of displeasure and put his cigarette out. “No, you’re definitely not shy about it.” He shook his head. “I usually bottom.” Why the fuck was he even telling him!?

“Nice,” commented Nines appreciatively. “Want to bottom for me?”

“Do I… what the fuck, kid?! You’re like what, fucking 19 years old?” Gavin wasn’t sure if he was pissed or flattered or just plain confused. “Where do you get off asking something like that?!”

“You’re hot, we’re alone, no one cares when I get back; I’m literally not seeing any problems here.”

Gavin ran a hand through his hair. Was he seriously considering this? He was. Fucking great. “You’re a _kid_ , and the only reason I fucking know you at all is because you keep getting wasted and winding up in my precinct!” He ran his tongue along his teeth as he glared over at him. “I don’t see why I should bother.”

“I’m just making an offer. I can fuck you or you can go home and have fun with your hand. Your choice.” Nines was fairly sure Gavin was into him; he just needed a little push.

“You’re a fucking prick, you realize that, right?” For a few long moments he was quiet, then his fingers started drumming on the steering wheel in frustration. “Fuckin’ throw me another cigarette.”

Nines handed him another cigarette and added, “I’m guessing that’s your type.”

Gavin dug out his lighter, lit up the cigarette, then threw the lighter in the console so he could grab it when he needed another cigarette. “Fuck.” His jaw clenched as he tried to keep his attention on the road. “You’re a wise ass too, that’s considerably less my type.”

The teenager laughed unapologetically and dropped the subject. The offer was on the table and they still had quite a bit of a drive ahead of them. He’d let the other man mull it over.

After a couple minutes of frustrated silence, Gavin hit the radio and let whatever he had on play. Something angry and grunge, but his head was too fixated on Nines’ proposition to really pay attention to what was playing. Why the fuck had he thought being nice to this kid was a good idea?

Nines sat there with a sort of satisfied smirk on his face. It amused him how easily he had unhinged the other man. He watched the dark scenery go by out the window and listened to the music blaring through the car. Gavin didn’t have half-bad taste in bands.

Gavin burnt through his cigarette, and then a second, before he finally growled and pulled off the road. “Fuck it. I’m down and I haven’t had a good fuck in ages.” He brushed a hand through his hair. “You’re lucky I have shit taste in men.” He nodded to the glove compartment. “Right side near the back. There should be condoms and lube.”

“Hop in the back then and I’ll join you,” murmured Nines, as if this were merely an inevitability. He got what he needed from the glove compartment and went around to the backseat of the car, wondering how much Gavin did things like this. He was oddly well prepared. 

Gavin found himself obeying the fucking 19 year old he was ‘escorting’ home. What the fuck was he doing with his goddamned life? He grumbled the whole way to the back of the car about fucking kids and what an idiot he was. He slid into the backseat and started unbuckling his pants, because damnit if he wasn’t hard as hell from the idea of getting fucked by this kid.

The car was a little cramped but it was definitely still a doable thing. Nines was more than amused to find Gavin already shimmying out of his tight pants. It was nice to know he hadn’t been wrong. He slipped out of his own pants because it would probably be harder to do once they got situated. Once Gavin was rid of his clothing, the teenager pushed him against the car door and spread his legs apart.

Gavin shuddered as he was thrust against the car door. “No kissing, got it?” 

“That’s fine,” Nines replied. He’d been with a couple guys not into the kissing thing. He did cheekily press a kiss to the inside of Gavin’s thigh though. “Ready for me to start?”

The kiss made him shudder, though far from unpleasantly. “Fuck yes,” he growled.

Nines picked up the lube and spread the liquid over his fingers quickly. He was feeling a little impatient himself. He gently began to move a finger inside the other man. “Hm, you haven’t been fucked in awhile, have you?” he said, mostly to himself, at how tight Gavin was.

Gavin groaned softly as Nines pressed a finger inside. “Nnffuck. Unfortunately not.” He rocked back against Nines fingers. “You don’t have to treat me like glass, kid.”

“You like it rough?” he questioned, pushing his finger in all the way before waiting for a real answer.

“Hell yes,” Gavin groaned. “Will you hurry the fuck up?”

“If I’m inclined to,” Nines answered but he did start pushing in a second finger directly after the first. He was admiring how much the older man squirmed and moaned underneath him. Panting softly in the dark, getting fucked in the back of his own car — Gavin was _beautiful_. Nines found himself wishing the older man was boyfriend material.

Gavin shuddered as the second finger entered him, his body bucking eagerly down into the sensation. “Fuck,” he moaned softly, “don’t fucking make me wait.”

Nines pushed the third finger in and began to fuck Gavin’s ass with them, trying to stretch him wider before he even attempted to get himself in there.

Gavin moaned desperately, fingers grasping at the seat beneath him as he rocked into Nines’ fingers. As much as he wanted to hurry up and get fucked, he had to admit that Nines was probably right. It had been a while if his fingers felt so fucking good.

“You’re a pretty one,” Nines found himself saying as Gavin practically fucked himself against the teenager’s hand. He bit his lip hard. He wished he could kiss the older man badly.

“Fuck you,” Gavin spat almost automatically but he still ground himself against the boy’s digits. “Will you hurry the fuck up?” Despite his angry words, his cheeks had heated up to a lovely pink.

Shaking his head but smiling, Nines removed his fingers and found the condom he had retrieved earlier. He opened it and slipped it on before pushing roughly into Gavin to reward him for all his impatience.

Gavin whimpered happily as Nines finally gave him what he’d been begging for. “F-fuck, yes…” He shuddered around Nines’ cock but still rocked himself down against him. “You’re well hung for a kid,” he moaned appreciatively. “Can you fuck as good as you talk shit?”

Nines groaned at the tightness of Gavin’s ass and let out a shaky breath. “I can fuck better than that.” the teenager replied, confidently. He pulled one of Gavin’s legs over his shoulder to get a better angle before starting a smooth rhythm in and out of the older man.

Gavin moaned with satisfaction as Nines shifted him and began fucking him at this new angle. “Nnn, fuck, yes- there— fuck!” He whimpered and gasped, grinding into every thrust with desperation.

“I guess you like being fucked by a kid,” Nines moved a little harder against the older man’s prostate, trying to extract more sounds from Gavin. “You’re being wonderfully loud about it.”

“Suck it, Nines.” Gavin growled, but it was true. The kid felt _fucking good_ and Gavin wasn’t shy about making it known. “No one is going to - oh fuck - no one is going to hear us way out here.” As Nines focused on his prostate Gavin whimpered and moaned, writhing as he rocked his ass against the other man’s cock. “Ooh, _fuck_ that’s perfect - right there, fuck, Nines, yes!”

“No, only I can hear you.” Nines kept hitting that spot and gritted his teeth against his own soft moans. Gavin finally calling him by his name turned him on so much he could barely stand it.

Gavin was a mess. He honestly had expected a quick fuck and done, but Nines was good. So much better than he expected. “Heh, nnnnff, most people tell me to shut up by now.” He laughed breathlessly but the sound hitched and turned into another moan as Nines ground into his prostate. “Fffuuuck, don’t stop… Oh fuck,” he could feel his orgasm knotting in the pit of his stomach. “Don’t stop!”

“You sound so sexy, though, fuck,” Nines groaned as his movements became a little more erratic. “Come for me Gavin; I want to see what you look like.”

Gavin so wasn’t used to this. Nines thought he was sexy? That was a fucking first. But it was also as embarrassing as hell. He shook his head in thoughtless protest, his cheeks burning, and he covered his face with his arm. “Nnnn, f-fuck fuck fuck, I’m!” Gavin’s back arched as he slammed himself down into Nines’ thrust and finally lost himself to the pleasure. He came so much harder than he had in ages, sobbing with satisfaction even as he continued _begging_ for Nines not to stop.

“God, fuck .. Gavin,” the teenager moaned loudly, also coming after a few more thrusts. After that display, how could he not? Damn, Gavin was gorgeous when he came. He hoped desperately that he’d be allowed to fuck the older man again.

Gavin groaned with satisfaction, his body still shaking desperately beneath Nines. “ _Fuck_.” He sighed the word out as he struggled to catch his breath.

Nines rested his forehead on Gavin’s chest, feeling him tremble as they both struggled to breathe. His arms felt weak and it was getting a little hard to hold himself up. The adrenaline was quickly working its way though his system.

It took Gavin a few minutes to get himself together. By now he would’ve been kicking the other prick out of his car, but he still felt like fucking jelly. “How the fuck am I supposed to drive like this?” He demanded as he watched his legs trembling as he re-situated himself now that Nines had released his leg. “You’re really fucking good,” he admitted as well. As if he fucking needed to.

“Honestly, you too. You’re much better looking than the guys from my high school, and wow. The way you scream .. “ Nines bit his lip again and tried to focus on finally pulling out of Gavin. He made a soft noise as he did so; it felt like Gavin didn’t want to let him go.

Gavin was about to say something when Nines pulled out and he made a pathetic little moan of a noise. Fuck. Now that he wasn’t being fucked it was a lot more embarrassing to hear himself making those noises. “Well,” he cleared his throat, “happy to please.” He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing the dark mess away from his face. “Nnmph… I could use a smoke, but I’m not moving just yet.”

“Hang on a sec,” Nines said, rolling off the condom. Shamelessly, he leaned up towards the front of the car to throw it away and then into the glove compartment for the pack of cigarettes. He snagged the lighter and triumphantly sat back down. “Can’t deprive you of an after sex smoke, can I?” he smiled and held out them out to Gavin.

Gavin found himself absently admiring Nines’ ass while he leaned up front to collect the cigarettes. Fuck, he was good looking. Worse, his smile made Gavin’s heart flutter. Damnit all! “Aren’t you a gentleman,” he replied with a low chuckle. He lit himself a cigarette and then offered the pack to Nines.

Nines took one and also lit it, the car now smelling amusingly of smoke and sex. “Would you like to do this again sometime? Like, maybe not in the back of your car?” The teenager acted unshakeable but he was pretty anxious for the answer. There was something about Gavin that intrigued him.

Gavin bit his lip for a moment, then stuck the cigarette in his mouth as if he wasn’t anxious. He didn’t do shit like this. One night stands were good enough for him. “Yeah, why not?” What the fuck just came out of his mouth? He held the cigarette between his lips and leaned down to grab his phone from his jeans. “Give me your contact.” He had clearly gone insane.

The teenager repeated his contact info so Gavin could enter it in the phone. “Please, please, don’t save it as Richard. I fucking hate that name. Also, send me a text. I, uh, don’t have my phone. Which is good because it’d still be at the police station if I did.”

Gavin was so tempted to put Richard in, but hearing Nines actually say please was something he wasn’t used to. “Nines it is.” He showed him just in case he didn’t believe him, then shot him a text containing only his name. “I honestly like it better myself.” 

“Thanks,” he said quietly. “I can wait until you’re ready to drive .. my parents obviously don’t care that I’m gone and don’t care when I get back so .. it’s fine.”

Gavin eyed the boy for a moment then just let himself slump against the door. “Good. About the driving thing.” He sighed. “I’d say something about your parents, but without the pants it just feels weird.” He ran his finger through the come on his stomach. Yeah, not parent-talk material. He pulled his shirt off smoothly and used it to clean himself up. He wasn’t planning on doing anything that required a shirt after dropping Nines off.

Nines laughed at that. “That’s cool, I don’t really want to talk about them either. Not much to say. They don’t care, I don’t care, no one cares and it’s all peachy.” He wiggled himself back into his pants with a bit of effort. “Want any help?”

He chuckled. “Nah, I can get my tender ass back into my jeans.” He put out his cigarette in the door’s tray and shifted to slide himself into his jeans. It was a bit of a squirm, especially with Nines in the back with him, but he managed well enough and Nines got a bit of a show. “Alright, let’s get you home.” The whole parent thing still rubbed him the wrong way, but if Nines didn’t want to talk about it he wouldn’t push him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but hey, cute boys and texting!

**_Hello Detective_ **   
_Chapter Two_

Nines woke up the next day and stretched out his stiff muscles. It was already edging into the afternoon by the time he got up. He picked up his phone and checked the text from Gavin. It was still there with just his name. He saved the info to his phone and then immediately texted back.

[Hey. I saved your number in my phone as “Sexy” with a heart emoji. (:]

Gavin had the day off, which was great because he was still walking funny from that delightful fucking. And then Nines texted him.

[I knew I should’ve made your contact DICK. Hang on, updating.]

Nines rolled his eyes. [It was a compliment but sure, change it to that. Then you’ll know exactly who to call when that’s what you want.]

Gavin shook his head. [Just fuckin with ya.] He was confused by this whole deal. Even worse was the fact that his heart got all fucking fluttery even when the kid was just fucking texting him. [Hey… Why the hell are you so interested in me?]

Frowning, Nines sent back a snarky reply. [Your ass is nice.] He quickly added on before Gavin could reply to that. [You’re cute, interesting, like the same music I do AND yeah, your ass is nice.]

Gavin laughed and then blushed. A lot. [The first answer made more sense.] He sighed. [You sound like you’re looking for a boyfriend and not just another fuck. I’m not boyfriend material…] Why was he actually considering a relationship with a teenager? He sighed and rubbed his face.

[I can be either.] Nines didn’t want to fuck this up when it had just begun, but fuck. Maybe it was because he was just a stupid kid, but he wanted Gavin all to himself. He wanted to learn all his quirks and interests. [Whichever you need.]

[Fuck, kid. You’ve got a mouth on ya… Either you’re a right ass or a charming fucking flirt..] He stared at the phone for a minute in thought then added: [Let me think about it…]

[I might be a little of both.] Nines admitted. [Take your time.]

Gavin found himself laughing again. He really had no idea how Nines managed to do that. [What are you up to today?]

[My “parents” are at work. So I guess my plan is to forage for something to eat and then find something amusing to do. Sometimes I get really caught up reading about stupid things on the internet.]

Didn’t sound much different than his plans. Ugh. [About the same over here. Was just going to watch stupid shit on TV.] He tapped his phone thoughtfully, but left the message at that.

Biting his lip, Nines re-read the text and made an impulsive decision. [Want to watch stupid tv with me?]

Gavin stared at the phone for a long moment. [Yeah. Your place or mine?]

[I’m really fucking tired of this house. I’d love to see where you live.]

[You would. Need a ride?]

[I do, if you don’t mind. I don’t know how to drive.]

[Why the fuck don’t you know how to drive? And I’m on my way.] He texted the boy his address as well. […If you ever need it.]

[No one ever bothered to teach me. And my school didn’t do driver’s ed.] Nines saved Gavin’s address to his contact info right away. [Also .. thanks.]

Gavin was getting into his car by the time he read Nines’ response. He grit his teeth. Piece of shit parents. [You’re welcome.] [Cya in 40] Hopefully he never ran into them, because he’d honestly like to beat their heads in.

***

Why was Nines so easy to talk to? Was it just that they had come from similar backgrounds? Or was it that he saw himself in the frustrated teenager that Nines was? And either way, how the fuck did he wind up dozing off on the sofa with Nines cuddled up against him?

They’d had pizza for lunch and then returned to Gavin’s place to watch stupid documentaries and a weird movie about dinosaurs or something. At some point Nines nudged him and told him to scoot and, not thinking, Gavin had obeyed… Then he’d wound up tucked in Nines’ arms watching the movie. It felt right.

Stupid. And right.

That, and the shitty movie, were probably what put him to sleep. He shifted, finding himself still comfortable and still very much in Nines’ arms. “Hey kid, sorry I dozed off.”

“Nnmph? Oh.. right, no problem. I did too.”

Lips brushed his neck and Gavin shuddered. “Don’t…” but he had shifted enough to see Nines’ face, lips inches from his own, and stupidity won the day. He leaned up and kissed the damned teenager. Nines made an eager noise, leaning back into the kiss as he tugged Gavin up against him.

Nines gasped softly when they pulled apart. “But I thought you didn’t…”

“You… plan to stick around… right?” Gavin’s face was red.

“Like here or in general?”

“..In general.”

“Yeah, I told you I’d be what you needed me to be.”

Gavin trembled for a moment before he rolled over to face Nines. The couch was very snug. He leaned in and kissed the boy again. “Then it’s fine.”

***

Nines hadn’t left. Not just in the general fuck-n-go sort of way, he just literally hadn’t gone home. Gavin wasn’t entirely sure what to do about the sudden appearance of company after so many years of being alone. Just him and the cats - the very confused cats that did not know what to do with Nines. Except for the dumb one, that idiot liked everyone and seemed to think he was a dog. He was currently drooling on Nines’ hand while Nines attempted to pet him. To Gavin’s relief, he seemed more amused than frustrated or disgusted. He’d seen both in reaction to the weird drooling monster.

“So, I’ve wondered this for a while, what the fuck’s the deal with your parents? They really don’t care that you’ve been here for over 24 hours?” Gavin felt a familiar bump against the hand he had leaning off the sofa and looked down to see the nervous little ball of fluff. “Ah, there you are Griff.” He reached down and plucked the fluffy Siamese up from the floor to set him in his lap. “See, nothing to be afraid of.”

“As long as I’m not bothering them, they don’t care.” Nines wiped his hand on the back of his own shirt and laughed. “This cat is fucking cool.”

Gavin smirked though his tone was almost proud. “Yeah, Morgan’s an idiot.”

“Oh, so if I’m like invading your space or anything, I can go home.” Nines hung his head over the arm of the sofa and stared at Gavin’s ceiling. “I’ll text you some time and we can hook up again.” He still wasn’t sure where their relationship was at. They weren’t dating but they also weren’t friends. It was weird.

Gavin hesitated for a second. “No, you’re not invading my space. I do have to go to work tomorrow, lucky I haven’t been called in already… But that’s besides the point. Do your parents really not care where you are?”

Sighing, Nines unlocked his phone and tapped it a few times before handing it to Gavin; it was opened to his texts from his father. The contact was helpfully titled “Sperm Donor”. 

[Not dead?] The text was from his father.

[No, unfortunately.]

[Good.]

Gavin stared at the phone for a moment, jaw clenching in frustration, and then handed it back to Nines with a twitching smile. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly. “Okay. So stay as long as you want then, I’ll give you an extra key if you want it.” He didn’t know how to handle his anger. It bothered him to see a smart well-off kid like Nines living the emotionally distant version of his life.

Nines studied the older man for a moment before speaking. “I know they suck but why does that piss you off?”

Gavin eyed the boy back and then shrugged, it wasn’t worth hiding it from Nines. “Reminds me of my parents… Except I’m pretty sure my father was actively trying to kill me most of the time.”

“I’m really not sure if that’s worse or better.” Nines commented, dryly. “If you don’t mind me hanging around, I will. Sometime I’ll have to go back to get some clothes and shit. Just tell me when you’re sick of me and I’ll leave.” His chest tightened up painfully at the thought of Gavin, in essence, rejecting him but he kept it from showing in his expression.

Gavin laughed bitterly. “I think I would’ve preferred the not caring to death… but it’s still pretty much the same damn thing in my opinion. I work homicide… I see enough bullshit to know it’s the same.” He glanced over at Nines as he ran his fingers through Griff’s fur. “I’d rather you had somewhere to go if you needed it and, honestly, it seems like my place is closer to your usual haunts anyway.” He tried to act lackadaisical about the whole thing, like he hadn’t been afraid one day he’d be investigating Nines’ fucking death and not some other stupid teen that ODed at a party. The thought made his stomach twist and he quickly brushed the whole thing aside. “If I get sick of you, you’ll know… Mostly I just work a lot, so… It might be nice to have someone other than the cats to come home to once in a while.”

“Maybe if I just meow when you get home, you’ll forget I’m here and think I’m one of the cats,” Nines laughed but it sounded hollow even to him. What he wanted was conflicting with what he expected of people. In the end, it didn’t matter, he guessed. At least this was a more interesting distraction than drinking with a bunch of people he hated.

Gavin chuckled, scooted a reluctant Griff off his lap, and reached over to pull Nines against him. He kissed him, roughly. “I’d hate to mistake you for one of the cats. It’d be a hell of a lot less interesting than Nines the person.”

Nines smiled, despite himself. “I wouldn’t make a good cat anyway.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Hank and I made it through the holidays unscathed and relatively healthy (??), so we are back. Very pleased everyone seems to be enjoying these new stories. Thank you so much for your comments!!!

**_Hello Detective_ **  
_Chapter Three_

It had been a rough day and Gavin was exhausted, not physically but emotionally. Typically he would’ve just gone home and put on a movie on and hung out with the cats, but having Nines around meant he actually had a reason to do something - anything - else.

“Hey,” he called as he stepped into the house, “are you still here or did you wander off?”

“Wandering off makes it sound like I have no control over myself,” scoffed Nines as he walked out from the living room. “I did leave to get some stuff from my house but I came back. The maid saw me so my parents won’t have to text me for a few days.”

Gavin chuckled. “Wandering off makes me feel better if you weren’t actually here and I was talking to myself.” He leaned against the wall and chewed on his lip as he tapped his foot. Damnit, he wasn’t good at this sort of shit. “Some fucking indie band is playing in the park… Want to go check it out with me?”

Nines smiled widely. His not-boyfriend was pretty cute. “Yeah, lemme grab my shoes and my phone. Are you sure you’re not too tired?”

He faltered when Nines smiled at him and glanced away quickly. “Yeah, I’m sure. Today sucked… and I just want to get some air for once.”

“Cool.” Nines replied, now wearing shoes. He shoved his phone in his pocket. He knew Gavin didn’t like to talk ‘feelings’ so he didn’t pry. “Let’s go.”

Gavin watched Nines as he reappeared, surprised and relieved not to be asked twenty questions. “Thanks,” he muttered as he opened the door. “I remember you saying you liked my taste in music, but is that the stuff you like or what?” He couldn’t quite bring himself to make eye contact. “This band sounded at least mediocre.”

“Yep.” Nines answered, following after Gavin. “I like grunge and alternative, basic stuff like that. Especially stuff that’s a little older too.”

Gavin glanced over at him for a moment and smiled to himself. “Do you prefer everything older?” He chuckled slightly. “Regardless, I guess you can’t fuck up being angry too badly. I’m surprised the park let them play here.” It was technically early afternoon in the middle of a week day, so that probably had something to do with it. “Ah, there… I knew we’d be able to hear it soon.” Admittedly, he was rambling. He didn’t want to think about his day, or the arguments he’d gotten into with his coworkers… and somehow chatting with Nines made him feel fucking better.

“Everything — oh. Wow, fuck you, Gavin.” the teenager laughed anyway. Maybe he did.

Gavin burst into rough laughter as well. “Fuck you too, kid.”

“This band sounds half-decent.” Nines commented as they moved closer to the park.

“I thought so too. I could hear them even with the windows up.” The older man popped out a cigarette and then offered one to Nines. “Before we get there and people start whining.”

Nines took the offered cigarette but had trouble lighting it because of a breeze in the air. “Hang on a sec,” he said and reached up to stop Gavin by lightly pressing his shoulders. He leaned in and lit his cigarette off of Gavin’s. “Much better.”

Gavin made a soft noise when Nines stopped him and essentially used him as a more cooperative lighter. He let the smoke out through his nose and then leaned in, once Nines was holding his cigarette, and kissed the teenager. “You shouldn’t be so sexy, it’s really not fair.”

“Control yourself, we’re in public,” Nines teased, biting the tip of his tongue playfully.

Gavin bit the inside of his lip as he pulled away. “Would it bother you if someone saw us?” He took a drag of his cigarette as an awkward thought rushed him: was this a date? Were they _dating_?

“Not at all.” Nines replied, trying to understand the expression Gavin was making. He seemed uncertain about something.

Gavin took a few more long drags on his cigarette as he tried to process how he felt, then let them all out in a rush of smokey air. He didn’t kiss boys in parks. He didn’t kiss anyone… Nines just felt right, tasted right… “My head’s been a mess all day,” he grumbled as they finally reached the park and he leaned against a nearby tree. The band wasn’t half bad, but now his thoughts were racing twice as fast. “I blame you,” he added teasingly.

Nines fiddled with his cigarette and tried to look casual about the whole thing. “Did I distract you while you were at work?” he questioned, shifting to lean back against the tree as well. He turned his eyes to the band, despite being unable to focus on what they were doing at all.

Gavin glanced sidelong at Nines. “A bit,” he confessed. “I’m honestly not sure what I’m doing with you, or why I like it so much…” He paused. “Just so you know, that has nothing to do with the day being shit, but I guess that’s what made it feel so much longer than usual.”

“I’ll stay until you figure it out.” Nines said, but he kept his eyes forward. “And after, depending on what you decide.” He felt like he wanted to say a bunch of fucking gross teenager shit about being boyfriends or whatever but he managed to contain all that inside. This wasn’t a choice he could make for Gavin and he’d already decided his emotions weren’t important in the equation.

Gavin’s face turned red, burning all the way up to his ears, as he listened to Nines speak. How did this damn kid do this to him? “Thanks… For putting up with me even though I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing.” He took another puff of his cigarette then, added: “This, by the way, is the shit I’m talking about. Why the hell am I even bringing this up?” He punched the teenager lightly on the shoulder. “Why are you so damn easy to talk to?”

“I don’t know,” Nines smiled and threw his cigarette on the ground before stepping on it. Gavin was adorable when he was embarrassed. “Why are you letting strange delinquents you picked up at your job into your house?” he threw back. He had honestly wondered himself.

Gavin laughed roughly. “Because you’re amazing in bed… and I actually like talking to you. I hate most people, by the way. They’re fucking infuriating to talk with and they get themselves in a wad over everything.” He dropped his cigarette and ground it out. “Also, I kept seeing you at the precinct and I was afraid one day I was going to see you on one of my cases. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Jesus .. that would be really fucked up, wouldn’t it?” Nines, admittedly, hadn’t planned that far out. 

His parents didn’t notice when he aced all his classes in school, or that he was gay or that he started hanging out with weird people; as long as it didn’t affect them. Now that he was 19, getting underage drinking citations still didn’t move them. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he had progressively gotten worse. He shuddered at the idea of it and glanced over at the reason for the change in his behavior. This thing they had, whatever it was, might be one of the first things he’d gotten into that wasn’t just bitter revenge to see if his parents would ever give a damn.

Gavin couldn’t even laugh that one off. “Yeah..” He shifted awkwardly then reached out to grab Nines’ wrist and pull him closer. “Please don’t end up dead on me, okay?”

“I won’t, I promise.” Nines almost stuttered at the intense look Gavin was giving him. Had anyone cared enough to say this to him before? Had they? 

Gavin looked away abruptly. “Sorry to be..” He didn’t know how to explain himself. “Sorry I’m being so weird today,” he muttered as he let his hand fall back to his side.

“No, it’s not that, I just ..” the teenager paused awkwardly. “Don’t think anyone ever gave a shit long enough to ask me to not die. I mean someone who doesn’t have pay for my funeral anyway.” He rolled his eyes.

“We’re a fucking pair, aren’t we?” He leaned back and sighed. “I’m glad I could give you at least that much.”

“It’s a hell of a lot more than I had before, Gavin.” Nines shook his head. The older man had given him much, much more, but he was afraid saying so would scare Gavin off. He kept quiet.

Was he fucking blushing again? What was he? A teenage girl? “I can’t tell if I should be glad, or apologize.” He tugged lightly at Nines’ shirt, urging him closer. “Want to go egg your parents’ house?”

“I love the idea, but I’m too lazy to actually go through with it,” Nines smirked and leaned in to kiss Gavin.

Gavin chuckled against Nines’ lips as he clung to the boy’s shirt. “Hmm… We should do something closer then…” He leaned back but didn’t let go of Nines. “I’d suggest public sex, but there’s no way we wouldn’t get caught. I make too much noise when you fuck me.”

“You are a bit too noisy for that and I don’t think I have any way to shut you up. I suppose we could go back to your house though.” Nines suggested, reaching down to grab Gavin’s ass.

Gavin made a soft sound as Nines grabbed his ass and then leaned up to kiss the teenager again. “Yeah, that was my next suggestion,” he laughed.

***

Work had been grueling. For the last week he’d been working long shifts and, to make it all the better, they rounded the hell week off with a 24 hour shift. He finally made it home and crashed for a solid 10 hours before the smell of food finally woke him up. He dragged himself out to the kitchen, surprised to find it was almost six in the evening.

“Ugh, that’s always so disorienting.” He turned on the coffee machine and slumped against the counter for a few minutes before his head processed what the rest of his senses had been telling him: “Are you cooking? It smells amazing.”

He had given Nines some money to get shit for the house or whatever he needed while Gavin was stuck at work, but somehow he hadn’t actually realized that real food would come out of it.

“Nope. Making meth.” 

“Huh?!”

“No, idiot, I’m cooking. Stuffed shells and garlic bread. Now sit down, it’s almost done.”

Gavin looked baffled for a few minutes longer, then his coffee dinged completion and he wandered back to the table. “Did you make me dinner?”

“Not awake yet, huh? Drink your coffee.”

“I just didn’t expect it,” he admitted. Still, he did what he was told and sipped at his coffee. Where the fuck would he be without coffee and Nines? “Thanks.”

“You _are_ letting me stay here for free.” Nines slid a plate in front of Gavin. “And it’s not like I don’t like you or something.”

Gavin chuckled. “I don’t expect to be fed just because I let you stay. The cats stay and I have to feed _them_.” He waited until Nines had set the plate down before tugging on his shirt to pull him into a kiss. “It’s kind of nice to have someone care about me…”

“I feel the same,” he replied with a smile and then went to fetch his own plate. “By the way, were you living off of take out or something? Your fridge was gross.”

“Nmph..” Gavin tried to reply with a mouthful of food, took a moment to swallow, and then tried again. “Fuck, this is good… but yeah, pretty much? There’s a sandwich shop that knows me so well I swear they have a sandwich ready by the time I fucking call them.”

“Glad you like it.”

Gavin couldn’t properly express how damned pleased he was to have a decent meal and his own fucking coffee on his first night home. “Oh yeah, thanks for texting even though I was busy a lot of the time… It uh, actually made shit bearable. I don’t know how I feel about you using my cats as your personal memes though.” He tried to say this with a serious face but it didn’t work, at all.

“You loved it,” he replied with a smug grin. “Unrelated. I was wondering if you’d be interested in coming to a shop with me tomorrow? I saw it when I was walking to the store and it was hilarious.”

He did love it. He saved every fucking one and had snorted coffee at one point. But Nines didn’t get to know that yet. “A hilarious shop? Yeah, I’ve got to see that.”

“ _Good_.”

“You sound like a villain in a bad movie.”

Nines’ grin grew even wider: “ _Good_.” He laughed wickedly, just to prove his point.

Gavin snorted his coffee just like he promised himself he wouldn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates, yey! Another note, Gavin/Hank is now on twitter as @BitchReedy if you wanna ask him questions.

**_Hello Detective_ **   
_Chapter Four_

“This… is a porn store.”

Nines broke into hysterical laughter. “Yes.”

“Why are we at a porn store?”

“I told you,” he snickered, “it was hilarious. Come on!”

Gavin was utterly baffled. “You’re too young?!”

Nines jabbed a finger at the door that announced it was 18+. “Suck it, Gavin.”

“Right here?!”

Nines pressed his lips together so that he wouldn’t laugh again and opened the door before Gavin could attempt to back out. Of course, Gavin followed him inside.

“Okay, but seriously… Why a porn store?”

“I think they usually call them sex shops or something and… honestly I just wanted to take a look at what they had. The internet has some ridiculous shit.”

Gavin nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, that’s true.” He conceded as he stared at a large neon colored dildo. “Do people actually use these things?”

“So I’ve heard. I had a boyfriend who was into buying some weird dildos online.” Nines commented as he approached the row of various frilly outfits and costumes. “Lovely. What do you think?” he questioned, pulling one out to admire it.

Gavin was going to comment on the boyfriend with the weird dildos when Nines pulled out a frilly outfit. He blinked a few too many times in his surprise. Despite himself, he looked around as if afraid he’d be caught looking at it. “For, uhm, you?”

“I’m sure I’d look delicious in it, but I wasn’t thinking of myself, no.” Nines grinned broadly. He made the right choice dragging Gavin into this store.

He would look delicious in it, Gavin couldn’t lie about that. Nines would look amazing in anything, though. The tall, handsome bastard. He cleared his throat. “Are you into that sort of shit?” Try as he may, he could feel the heat creeping up his face. Why the hell did he keep picturing it?

“I’m ambivalent on it for me, but for you, well, that’s a different story. I know you like it rough, so I am a bit curious as to how kinky you’ll get.” Nines sounded fascinated.

Gavin was definitely blushing now, and turned on. “Fuck,” he muttered beneath his breath. “I’d do it… if you were interested.”

“Nice,” Nines answered. “We will have to pick up something before we leave. But before then, there are so many other things to look at.” He tapped his finger against his lips thoughtfully. “Anything you wanted to try?”

Of course it couldn’t just be one embarrassing thing and done, could it? He ran his fingers through his hair, dying of the fire in his face. “Alright, if we’re going to do this… I’ve been curious about restraints.”

God, Gavin was so fucking cute, blushing at really basic kink stuff. This was why he wanted to come here though, he wanted to explore all the ways he could embarrass the older man. “Mm, restraints. I think I saw some over here.” He led Gavin over to a wall that seemed to contain a lot of BDSM implements. “Interesting.”

Gavin was more comfortable with restraints than he was with lacey underthings, but there was a good deal of shit that he had no idea what to do with. “This is literally just a large feather.”

“For people who are into tickling?” Nines guessed. Most of the gear was out of his depth as well. He looked at the row of riding crops, whips and paddles. “Spanking?” he pointed at them and watched Gavin’s face.

Gavin hesitated. “Slept with a guy that was into it once… But he kept calling me a naughty little boy and that was fucking weird. I can’t tell you if the actual sensation was good or not.” His nose wrinkled in displeasure at the thought.

Nines snorted loudly. “Considering my age, that would be very backwards anyway.” he shrugged and turned back to the wall. “Here are restraints. It seems like they have stuff like handcuffs and more complex things that you can .. install? Jesus, wow. I had no idea there was so many things you could do.” He looked curiously at the directions on some of the boxes.

“I’ve got handcuffs for free,” Gavin commented before leaning in to examine the restraints with Nines. “This shit is complex as hell.” But fascinating, very fascinating. “I think my bed could definitely handle some of these strappy things.”

Nines pulled the box off the wall and handed it to Gavin. He also took a couple books from a spinning rack nearby and stacked them on top. Then he retrieved one of the fluffy outfits they’d been looking at before and added it to the pile. “Okay, I think that’s a good enough start.”

Gavin’s cheeks were instantly red once the cute outfit returned. Oh lord, what was he doing? “Oh-kay..” And yet, despite his embarrassment, he was walking to the counter. 

The woman at the counter had long blue hair and a smirk a mile wide. It was like she could smell fresh blood in the water. “New to this, huh?” She asked cheerfully as she rang up the items. She was about to offer some warnings on the use of the restraints when she saw the books that accompanied it. “Have fun!”

Nines slid his card and picked up the bag once the payment had processed. “We will.” he said with an atrocious wink.

She broke into a warm laugh when Nines’ wink turned Gavin’s face even redder. “You two are disgustingly adorable. I bet all your friends hate you.” She waved cheerfully as the embarrassed older man nudged Nines towards the door in desperation to be free.

“Probably!” Nines called back as Gavin all but shoved him out the door.

***

Nines sat cross legged on the end of the bed, patiently waiting for Gavin to reappear from the bathroom. In the meantime, he’d gotten the restraints properly set up and was already browsing through one of the informative books he had bought. The fact that BDSM had so much etiquette intrinsic to it did intrigue him. He wanted to share it with Gavin later and see if he was also into it, but in the meantime, he knew enough to do this safely.

Gavin hesitated at the door to the bathroom. “What the fuck am I doing?” He muttered to the wall as he pressed his forehead against it. After a couple deep breaths, he stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Nines was waiting. He was wearing a little see-through camisole in pale pink and a pair of white and pink panties that in no way fit him. It came with socks and sock garters as if the rest wasn’t awkward enough. He bit his lip as he presented himself to Nines. “Uhh… tada?”

Licking his lips, Nines nodded approvingly and then tossed his book out of the way. “Before I get you tied up and do awful things to you and that outfit, I have to clear something with you first.” He approached Gavin and kissed him lightly. “I’m going to say really degrading things to you and if you don’t like any of it, tell me and I won’t do it again.”

Gavin was so red, his stomach knotted up as Nines licked his lips… “Oh? Alright.” He got that, he’d known plenty of random men that liked dirty talk and had enjoyed it just fine. This would just be more of the same, except better… cause it was Nines.

“On the bed then,” Nines told him and the older man obeyed. The teenager carefully put the cloth cuffs on Gavin’s wrists and ankles and then tightened the restraints up. Gavin was absolutely lovely in that vulnerable position with his legs spread wide and his face absolutely red from the cutesy outfit he’d been made to wear. Nines sighed in pleasure, simply admiring the sight. “Oh, can I take a picture on my phone?”

Gavin hated how much he liked it - the vulnerability, the stupid outfit… and Nines standing over him asking to take a picture. He could’ve said no and been completely helpless to stop him. He tested the restraints gingerly and then looked back to Nines bashfully, nodding. “Okay.”

Nines pulled out his phone and took a couple shots from different angles before abandoning it on the nightstand. He retrieved a condom and lube as well while he was over there and set them aside for later. “Now that I have you all tied up, what should I do to you first?” He trailed his fingers lightly across Gavin’s knee and down his leg.

Gavin shuddered, his eyes flicking toward the nightstand briefly. “Fuck me?” He was already feeling so impatient. The stupid lace panties were rubbing against his cock every time he shifted and there was already a wet smear of pre-come on his stomach.

“Why would I do that when I can make you beg for it?” Nines asked, positioning himself between Gavin’s legs. He leaned down temptingly but then turned his head and kissed the older man’s thigh instead. “You are already ready for me to fuck you though, aren’t you?”

Fuck. Gavin was already panting, his body trembling roughly from every touch Nines placed on him… and then he kissed his inner thigh. Gavin moaned softly, his hips arching a bit in desperation to be touched. “Nnn, yes. Of course I am!” He tugged absently at his wrists, trying to get free so that he could steal a kiss, but to no avail. “Nines, please!”

“You could stand to learn some patience. Though I guess you can’t help being a slut for me, can you, Gavin?” he murmured, gently rubbing a fingertip up the older man’s cock and over the front of the panties.

Gavin bit his lip as he rolled his hips into Nines’ touch. “Please…” He shuddered, cheeks red. “No, no I can’t help myself. _Nines_.” He whimpered desperately.

“So you admit it then?” Nines asked, stroking Gavin through the panties this time. “You need me to fuck you and make you scream my name. Tell me that, tell me what you need.”

Gavin shuddered. “Fuck, Nines… I need you.” He choked on his words for a moment. “I need you to fuck me, to make me scream, yes… fuck, hurry.” His fingers strained at his restraints as a whimper escaped him.

Nines groaned at the pleading in Gavin’s voice and his patience started to wear thin. He slipped the panties just far enough up to get access to the older man’s ass and then put a generous amount of lube on his fingers. “If you keep doing what I ask, you will get fucked sooner.” He pushed a finger inside Gavin roughly.

Gavin moaned sweetly and rocked his hips down to meet Nines’ finger.

Working that finger in and out of Gavin, Nines bit his lip hard. “You are a sight right now. Can you imagine if I showed the people at your work those pictures I took?” He pushed in another finger roughly.

Gavin opened his mouth to respond before Nines pushed another finger inside of him. “Fuckkk,” he moaned as he greedily tried to push the fingers deeper inside of him. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving as he shook his head. “Nnn… Can’t decide if they wouldn’t aa-hn, believe it… or if they’d be too freaked to comment. Haah, _fuck_.” He tugged at the restraints briefly, eyes fluttering as he tried to focus. He was so fucking hard. “Your fingers aren’t enough, I need your cock!”

“You beg so nicely,” answered Nines. “But I’m not quite done teasing you yet.” He did add a third finger after he spoke, but god, was he getting off on how fucking sexy Gavin was as he pleaded.

Gavin whimpered and rocked his hips down again. He was so fucking hard and Nines was just… well, fucking teasing him. “Fuck, Nines!” He ground down again in desperation. “Please?”

Nines pulled his fingers out abruptly. “Since you asked ..” he quickly removed his clothing and slipped on the condom. Pressing his cock to Gavin’s ass, he paused for just a moment before pushing all the way in. He groaned at how eager and tight the older man was.

Gavin shuddered as those fingers were abruptly removed. His whole body was shaking in anticipation as he waited for Nines and then - all at once - he was full. “Oh, _fuck_!” Gavin groaned as he rammed his hips down into Nines’ cock. “Oh fuck, _yes_. Nines!” He whimpered and moaned, doing his best to fuck himself on the younger man although the damned restraints made it hard to get what he wanted.

Bracing himself on Gavin’s knees, Nines immediately began to move inside the older man. He got a good rhythm going, wanting more and more of those pleading words from his lover’s mouth. “You’re so pretty when I’m fucking you.” he said, breathlessly.

“ _Yes_ , Nines! So good!” He rammed his hips back into the other man’s thrusts, desperate for more. “H-Harder, please!”

“Fuck,” Nines groaned and slammed into the older man even harder. The restraints limited both of their movements, but he loved how absolutely helpless Gavin was and that he was allowed to see him like this.

Gavin moaned and whimpered, his whole body quivering as Nines gave him what he wanted. He wanted Nines so badly he didn’t know what to do with himself. He couldn’t drag Nines closer, he could only beg… and fuck, it was embarrassing what he wanted. “K-Kiss me.” He shuddered as the words tumbled from his mouth, “please kiss me.”

Nines didn’t slow his motions at all as he managed to wrap his arms around Gavin’s back and pull him up into a kiss. The restraints went taut but he kept the older man there, fucking and kissing him.

Gavin shuddered roughly. It wasn’t comfortable, but god it felt _good_. He whimpered desperately against Nines’ lips as he greedily claimed kiss after kiss. “F-fuck,” his voice quivered for a moment then fell into a helpless moan. “I… I’m.. _fuck, Nines_!” Nines’ cock hit him just right and his control went out the window. He came hard, his come splattering his stomach as he rocked greedily into Nines.

Tangling his fingers into Gavin’s hair and tugging, Nines kissed him roughly. “I’m not done yet,” he said, a little darkly before continuing to pound into the older man.

Gavin shuddered and his fingers grasped desperately at anything - even the restraints themselves. “Oh _N-Nines_! Oh fuck!” He was definitely screaming now, his whole body on fire as Nines used him. He twitched and trembled, cock growing hard all over again. Whatever coherency he had left was gone as he sobbed and rocked himself into Nines, begging for more over and over again. “Please don’t stop! S-so good, Nines!” The teenager’s name was a mantra of need on his lips, repeated over and over again as he was hammered.

“Come again for me, Gavin,” Nines growled, “I want to see how much of a total fucking mess I can make you.” He met all of the older man’s trembling motions with his own, finally feeling himself reaching his limit. “Fuck,” he groaned as he came, his thrusts shorter and harder as he finished.

Gavin was shaking so hard and those panties were still rubbing him as Nines fucked and fucked him… Of course he was going to come again, he couldn’t help himself, but Nines’ demand followed by the teenager’s own orgasm did him in. “Fuck, fuck, Nines! I’m coming - ha-ahhh, I’m coming for you!” His body felt weak in Nines’ arms, quivering all over from exertion and sensitivity.

Nines gently dropped Gavin to the bed, his breath still heavy. He pushed his messy hair out of his eyes and pulled out of the older man. He threw the condom away and then started undoing the restraints. “You okay?” he asked, knowing that had been really intense and Gavin was still shaking from it.

Gavin instantly melted into the bed when he was released, though he whimpered when Nines pulled out of him. His fingers twitched, burying themselves in the blankets as he tried to catch his breath. “Y-yeah,” he panted… and them he remembered the frilly lingerie. “Do you want another picture… before you help me get these damn things off?” He peered up at Nines, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion.

“Fuck yes,” Nines said, his eyes bright. He grabbed his phone and took more pictures of his fucked out, messed up lover. “Now I’ll have something to look at when you’re on long shifts,” Nines smiled, with a short laugh. He helped Gavin slip out of the outfit afterwards. It was kind of sexy peeling off the knee-high socks anyway. Once that was done, he laid beside the other man. “I wonder if we can wash the outfit,” he pondered. “You got a lot of come on it.”

Gavin’s face flushed at Nines’ excitement, but he bit his lip and held still for him despite his increasing desire to hide his face. “I can’t deny you that,” he chuckled, grateful to get the tight things off. Still trembling slightly, he snuggled himself up against Nines. “I’m sure they made it to be messy,” he muttered as he peered at the smear of come across his stomach. “I’m going to need a shower but I don’t think I can stand…” He chewed on the inside of his lip as another shudder ran through him. “How do you always do this to me?” He added with a smile.

“Not entirely sure myself,” Nines answered, looking at Gavin with satisfaction. “Do you want me to clean you up? I’m not entirely exhausted yet.”

Gavin bit his lip again and nodded bashfully. “Yeah… that’d be nice, actually.” He admitted awkwardly.

Nines disappeared into the bathroom for a minute and reappeared with a wrung-out washcloth he had run warm water over. He climbed back on the bed and gently ran it over the mess Gavin had left behind. Once he had finished, he threw it somewhere in the direction of the lingerie and pulled the older man back into his arms.

“Thanks,” Gavin sighed softly and pressed himself into Nines arms gratefully. He laid there for a couple moments, waiting for his tremors to pass and his breathing to even out. “Hey… Nines… You know I.. I want this thing we have to be serious… right?” His face was hidden against Nines’ arm as he spoke, but the other male could probably feel the heat of him.

Freezing up for a second, Nines was silent. He had no idea that Gavin had any intention of this. “You .. you mean like _boyfriend_ serious? With all the mushy shit and stuff?” he asked, a little bit confused but also excited.

Gavin snorted and he pressed his face more firmly into Nines. “Yes… If that’s what you want…” He glanced up finally, a worried expression in his eyes. Is that what Nines wanted? Fuck… He hadn’t even thought about the possibility of being rejected.

“Fuck yes, that’s what I want!” Nines bit down on his lip immediately after speaking. Oh god, he was so fucking eager to belong to someone. But he knew he wanted that someone to be Gavin and no one else.

Gavin smiled weakly, his relief obvious before he threw his arms around Nines and buried his face against the boy’s chest. “I haven’t… had a relationship with anyone in years, and I doubt I’m any good at it… but uhm, I…” He faltered briefly, uncomfortable with expressing his honest feelings with anyone. “Fuck, I’m just really glad I have you.”

“As long as you don’t go fuck your best friend, I think you’ll be fine,” Nines said in a dry tone. “But seriously, I’m so glad you’re the one who decided to drive me home that night.” He hugged Gavin closer.

Gavin scoffed. “Oh good, then you’re really fucking in luck… I think you’re the only friend I’ve got too.” He trembled and snuggled into Nines, letting himself feel more at ease with someone than he ever had before was terrifying but also wonderful. “I am too. I…” He sighed. Why were the simplest words so damn hard. “Fuck. I’m sorry if this is too fast but, I love you. I never trusted anyone else to do this sort of shit with them. So.. yeah…”

Nines reached down and tipped Gavin’s chin up before kissing him fiercely. Now it was his turn to be annoyingly embarrassed as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Fuck, had anyone — had .. fuck. “I love you too,” he said back, his voice cracking.

Gavin made a soft noise when Nines kissed him and he returned the affection eagerly. It was nice, to feel so wanted for once in his damn life… and then Nines’ voice cracked and his eyes shot open in concern. “H-Hey, don’t cry on me,” he tried to turn his tone playful. “I thought this whole kink thing meant you were supposed to make _me_ cry.” He smiled softly as he brushed away the tears building at the corner of Nines’ eyes.

Laughing weakly, Nines rubbed his eyes as well. “You had your turn, it’s mine now.” He managed a smile.

Gavin laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him. “Fair enough,” he replied as he cuddled into the boy’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry if you see this note twice, but I don't feel like re-typing it for both fics. Hank and I wrote both these stories like last July and there's newer and bigger projects with more direction we'd like to focus on, so as of right now, both "Hello Professor" and "Hello Detective" are finished, and "a glass cage" is on an indefinite hiatus. Thanks for your understanding, because the sooner this is done, the sooner you get our newer AUs. (: 
> 
> (Also eventually we are going to post an actual college AU that Hank wrote that is much better than these two stories!)

**_Hello Detective_ **   
_Chapter Five_

Nines devoured the books he’d bought quickly. The subject of BDSM interested him and Gavin wasn’t at all opposed either. He didn’t know there were so many rules, and even safety procedures. They took time discussing hard and soft limits and coming up with a safe word they would both remember easily.

“Coffee.” Gavin said bluntly as he lifted the cup in a mock toast.

Nines arched a brow. “Why coffee?”

“Because I love the shit, but I can’t imagine a time when I’d be screaming for coffee while you’re fucking me.”

“.. makes sense.” Nines conceded. 

Gavin grinned and took a sip of his coffee. “So what do you want to try?”

“Ehh, well, I’m still really into the degradation thing and general Dominant stuff. Pleasure denial. Telling you what to do. Calling you names. Maybe painplay? It all depends on what your limit is with that stuff.” Nines explained. “Obviously we can try new things and either one of us can safe word out of it if we’re not comfortable.”

Gavin nodded to himself as Nines spoke. “I’m down with trying whatever. As you said, if I don’t like it I’ll use the safe word.” He smirked deviously. “If I do will you actually make me coffee?”

“You’re an ass, Gavin. If you keep being a smart ass, I might have to punish you later.” Nines made it clear in his tone he was only half-joking.

His grin grew a little wider. “I have never known a time when I have not been a smart ass.”

“Then you might have to get used to not sitting down.”

He was still grinning as he bit the inside of his lip. If this was what BDSM was, he was enjoying it already. “I can get used to that.”

***

Gavin was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Accepting that he knew nothing about BDSM other than “some people liked to get choked when they shag”, he had read one of the books Nines had brought home. 

“Hey,” he called abruptly, leaning up onto one elbow so that he could see Nines. “Can we do pain play?”

Nines came into the bedroom and looked at Gavin with interest. “Of course. Is there anything specific you were thinking of, or should I just try new things and see what sensations you like?”

Gavin bit his lip. “I want you to bite me… but also, yeah, experimenting is good.”

“I’m not busy or anything if you’d like to try it out now.” Nines offered, approaching the end of the bed.

“Hell yeah.”

Getting up on the bed, Nines crawled over to Gavin and pushed him against the pillows behind him, letting the book he was reading drop to the floor. He kissed him lightly on the lips and then pulled the collar of his shirt aside. Gently he began to sink his teeth into his lover’s neck, applying harder pressure in response to the sounds Gavin made. As he did so, he ground his hips against the older man’s.

Gavin was horny the moment Nines pushed him into the pillows. Unfair. He moaned softly at the first bite and every sound gradually increased with the pressure of Nines’ bites. “Fuck, y-yeah..” He rocked his hips against Nines’ as a shudder ran through him. “Heh, how hard can you bite me?”

Nines licked the spot and pulled back. “Much harder. I’m sorry for underestimating you.” He switched to the opposite side of Gavin’s neck and bit down again, sucking on the skin in between bites so it would bruise up nicely.

That had Gavin gasping as he rocked against Nines again. “H-Harder?” His cheeks warmed this time; curiosity would be his downfall one day.

Grabbing the hem of Gavin’s shirt, Nines quickly pulled it off. He kissed down the older man’s chest until he reached his nipple. He sucked on it and then abruptly sunk his teeth into the skin around it, harder than the bite on Gavin’s neck. He pinched the other nipple between his fingers as he did so.

Gavin let out a soft whimper as a shudder ran up his spine. “F-fuck, like, nn, like that.” He let out a needy little moan, grinding his hips against Nines’ again. His fingers had clutched into the sheets without him realizing it.

Nines reached up and pressed his thumb hard into the first bite he left on Gavin’s neck. “Do you get off on me marking you like this, dear?” he purred against the older man’s lips. “You need everyone to know I own you, don’t you?”

Gavin moaned and shuddered. It hurt, but in a way that made him harder… especially when what Nines said was so fucking true. “Fuck,” he sighed before he greedily stole a kiss. “I want your mark all over me.”

“I think I can do that for you. That way no one else can touch you.” Nines pressed a hand to Gavin’s cheek lovingly before pulling his hand back and slapping the older man’s face without much force behind it. “More or no?”

Gavin smirked when Nines caressed him, but the slap didn’t illicit as much as he would’ve thought. So far Nines degrading him had been his absolute favorite part of all this. It did sting nicely though… He made a humming noise and then shook his head. “I think I’d rather you punch me,” he chuckled, “but nah, the biting felt better.”

Nines laughed. “You would rather that, wouldn’t you?” He leaned forward to kiss the spot he hit. “That’s a bit much, even for me. I am glad we’re learning things about each other.”

Gavin gently wrapped his arms around Nines and kissed his lips. The movement made the tender spots on his neck and shoulders ache and he moaned absently into their kiss. “I am too… It’s kind of fun.” He nuzzled into him. “Never thought laying in bed trying to figure out if I liked being beaten or bitten would give me such a boner.” He rocked his hips up against Nines and shuddered happily.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Nines questioned, tracing along the purple and red mark beginning to form on Gavin’s skin.

The sensation made him shudder happily and he nodded. “Fuck yes.” He ground against Nines happily. “Hey…” As soon as he started speaking, the embarrassment of his next thought drove his face into the crook of Nines’ neck, where his face couldn’t be seen. “Would you come inside me this time?”

“I could do that,” Nines pressed into the bruise with his fingertips. “If you listen to me, I will.”

“But I’m so bad at listening,” he joked as he pressed his lips to Nines’ collarbone. But those fingers lingered on his bruise, pressing into the tender flesh with increasing pressure. The older man moaned softly. “Nnnn — Okay, I’ll do whatever you say.”

“Good boy,” the teenager replied. “Now get naked.” He got off the bed to take off his own clothes and retrieve the bottle of lube. Gavin smirked and obeyed happily.

Nines positioned himself between Gavin’s legs and lubed up his fingers before sliding one inside the older man roughly. He nipped at the inside of the older man’s leg as he worked the finger in and out.

“Hnn, fuck me Nines!” He rocked his hips down but he wanted more. “I need your cock inside me.”

“No,” answered Nines, pushing another finger inside Gavin. “I have something else in mind for you. And if you can do it, then I will come inside you.”

Gavin hesitated momentarily and then nodded. “Okay. I said I’d listen… Does that mean I can’t pout about it?” He pressed his ass down against Nines’ fingers.

“I would love to hear you cry about it.” the teenager pushed the third finger in and began fucking the older man. “Because you’re not allowed to come until I let you.”

Gavin ground his hips down gratefully, whimpering with pleasure and frustration. “What?”

“You cannot come until I say so. And if you’re good, then you’ll get what you want.” Nines answered, pinching Gavin’s thigh with his free hand.

Gavin rocked his hips down into Nines’ fingers again, wishing it were his cock but… “Fine, okay.” He took a deep breath, shuddering slightly as he thought about having to resist coming for… however long his lover was going to torture him.

Nines fucked the older man even harder and sunk his teeth into Gavin’s thigh, pressing them in deeply. This was one of the best places to leave really nasty bruises.

White spots of pain blossomed behind Gavin’s eyes as he cried out softly. “Oh fuck,” he whimpered as his back arched off the bed and he ground himself against Nines. He was panting now, his body trembling. He’d been prepared for holding out while he got fucked by Nines’ fingers but this was different… If Nines was going to be biting him the whole time he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to resist coming… “Fuuck,” he groaned.

“Don’t, not yet,” Nines reminded him, not stopping the movement of his fingers. He used his other hand to push into the mark he’d just made. Gavin was fucking beautiful like this and Nines was beyond happy that he was the one allowed to make him a mess.

“I’m not,” gasped Gavin as Nines’ fingers pressed into the forming bruise. “Not yet.” But his breathing was definitely heavier and it was getting harder to control the rock of his hips as eagerness overtook patience.

Nines curled his fingers slightly, trying to find Gavin’s prostate. Oh, he wasn’t being fair at all, was he? He licked his lips and watched his lover’s face intently.

“Oh!” Gavin whimpered as he felt Nines press against his prostate. “N-Not f-fair!” His whole body shuddered as he tried to stop his hips from bucking down into that wonderful sensation.

“That’s the point.” Nines didn’t relent at all as Gavin fell apart in front of him.

Gavin let out a desperate noise as he broke down and ground his hips into the sensation. “Oh _fuck_ , Nines! It feels so good!” A throaty moan escaped him as he pressed down again, whimpering Nines’ name as he fucked himself. He wasn’t thinking clearly anymore.

Satisfied, Nines pulled his fingers out without warning, leaving Gavin empty. “You did well, dear.” He took his time lubing himself up before guiding his cock to the older man’s ass and thrusting in deeply.

Gavin made a soft, pitiful noise when Nines pulled out. “Hurry,” he whimpered as he absently reached down to fondle himself. “I need you, Nines!” He’d barely sputtered those needy words before he was suddenly _full_ of Nines and that was all that mattered. The older man threw his head back against the pillows as he moaned loudly. “Oh fuck, fuck, yes! Nines fuck me, please!”

Nines leaned forward as he started to fuck Gavin and pressed hungry kisses to the older man’s lips.

Gavin greedily stole kiss after kiss as he met Nines’ thrusts with his own eager bucks. “You’re amazing, fuck… I don’t know h-how much longer I can last!”

“You can come for me now,” Nines answered. He figured he’d give Gavin a little push and he bit down again in the first spot on his neck he had started with.

“But I want m—“ Before he finished his sentence, Nines bit down and, to his embarrassment, he came abruptly with a hoarse little yelp. “F-fuck,” he shuddered. He absently brought a hand up to cover his hot face. “Don’t - ahnn - don’t stop…” He glanced at Nines, breathing heavy and his body trembling. “Please.”

Nines buried a hand in Gavin’s hair and yanked his head up to bite his lip. “I won’t.” he promised and slammed even harder into the older man, not letting go of the grip he had on his hair.

Gavin sobbed softly, but he greedily kissed Nines even as the other man bit down on his lip. He whimpered and moaned as he was fucked, his body shaking desperately as he was assailed by pleasure, pain, and an oversensitivity that made his head positively spin. “S-So good, oh god, you feel so good inside of me!”

“Are you going to come again for me? You’re such a fucking slut, Gavin.” Nines taunted him breathlessly. “Your cock is still dripping from the last time you came.”

Gavin shook his head but the erratic bucking of his hips was telling a completely different story. “Fuckkk, Nines, Fuck!” He wrapped his legs around Nines, driving him deeper with his feet as his nails scraped down Nines’ back.

“Liar.” answered Nines, again biting down deeply into Gavin’s neck. His thrusts became harder and slower as he finally came himself, filling up his lover’s ass.

Gavin was almost screaming as he came, his whole body shaking at the rush of sensations. That was what he’d wanted so desperately - Nines filling him more than he’d ever been filled before. He’d never imagined he’d want someone inside him like this. The older man sobbed softly as he clung to Nines, hips still quaking from the force of his orgasm.

“You were so good,” Nines told him, gently running his fingers through Gavin’s hair as they both shook. “You were very sexy.”

Gavin smiled, too exhausted to find the proper words, and slumped into a heap on the bed. All that floated around in his head was ‘yay’ and that sounded stupid even to him.

Nines kissed him gently before pulling out and heading to the bathroom even though his own legs were still somewhat wobbly. He owed Gavin aftercare. That session had been long and intense and he’d been absolutely fabulous the entire time. He cleaned himself up a little and brought a warm washcloth and a towel out with him. “Let me clean you up, love.”

Gavin watched him slip away, pouting slightly. “You didn’t have to.” He muttered, but he didn’t refuse the care. It was sure a bit better than being a sticky mess. Once he was clean and Nines was satisfied, he wrapped his arms around the teenager and dragged him close. “I love you. That was unbelievably hot.”

“I love you too,” the teenager replied, kissing the top of Gavin’s head. “Apparently you need to read further in the book, also.” He laughed. “This part is important. We can’t skip it.” He trailed his fingers along Gavin’s back lightly.

Gavin stuck his tongue out briefly, but nuzzled into him. “I meant right then. I was going to demand a soothing bubble bath and tub cuddles.” He smirked as he kissed Nines’ neck.

“You’re fucking adorable,” Nines couldn’t help but laugh at that. His boyfriend - the phrase still felt new and somewhat thrilling - was amazing.


End file.
